Crimson
by ILoveMyGeeWay
Summary: Ngh, Byakuya!" I latch my lips on the unmarred flesh of his neck, sucking and nipping, leaving my mark upon his pale skin. Smut Yaoi/slash/BoyxBoy ByakuyaxRenji


**Crimson**

I felt as though I could never love again. When she died it was as though she took my heart with her. For years I was in solitude. I felt as though I was incomplete and no one could fix me, for no one could put humpty dumpy back together again.

That was, until I met him. He was so out spoken and would always strive to be the best. Many saw him as arrogant or annoying, but I saw the real him. I saw the front he put up; the loud, obnoxious, arrogant bastard he clung to. He too was incomplete.

He soon worked his ways up the ranks. Before too long he became my lieutenant. I would hear him tell people he wanted to nothing more then to beat me, to become stronger than me. Once again I saw through him, I saw he jut wanted to be accepted by me. I also wanted nothing more.

I would keep up my solitude, my high and mighty act. It would turn our relationship to subtle brushes and secret kisses. Whenever we would be alone for a second my lips would brush across his collar bone, they would capture his cherry lips.

When we're left alone to do our paperwork, he confidently strides over and perches himself on the desk in front of me. Right away my well rehearsed act glitches. His fiery hair glistens in the light pouring in the open window from the setting sun.

With his arrogant smirk he leans down and captures my lip, wrapping his muscular arms around my neck. I instinctively wrap my equally muscular arms around his waist. My right hand reaches up and pulls the band from his hair, releasing the crimson strands to flow down his back and over his shoulders. I run my fingers through the soft, silky locks. Griping onto the back of his head and pulling him closer I tilt my head up, allowing us easier access to explore the others mouth.

I rise, standing between his spread legs, my hands on either side of him, palms down on the desk as I push into the kiss hungrily. With one hand coming to his side I guide him down onto the desk, causing papers to spill from the desk and cascade across the cold, tile floor.

I come over top of him on the desk. Our hands desperately running along the others body and caressing our tender spots. I ground my hip against his with my new found lust, receiving a wanton moan and the knowledge of him being in the same predicament as me. Below me the lust filled boy moans out my name, sending shivers down my back as I moan into his neck in return.

"Ngh, Byakuya!" I latch my lips on the unmarred flesh of his neck, sucking and nipping, leaving my mark upon his pale skin. He trails his large hands up my back to grip my hair and pull me closer, as though I needed his guidance. The heat radiates off him as he pants heavily and arches up into my warm, welcoming body; relishing in my touch.

A knock at the door tears us apart and sends me across the room, away from the heavenly boy in a flash. I take my place by the window as he scrambles about to decent himself. A small smile tugs at my lips as I slowly shake my head at the flustered boy.

As he is proper I call out "Enter," and advert my gaze away from the glowing boy, whose rear is protruding in the air as he stoops to pick up the neglected papers from the floor, and out the window. A cool breeze lashes across my face and I hear the swishing of the door swinging open and the loud clacking of heals against tile.

Renji muttered a respectable greet to his elder, "Captain Ichimaru," no doubly bowing then continuing his work.

Gin's sickeningly icy voice wafts through the air, breaking the warm, comfortable vibe in the room, "oh I see there was an accident, hm?" he chuckles, breaking the air and bile rises in my throat as my stomach flips uncomfortable at the sound of his unwelcome voice.

"Yes, Renji is quite clumsy at times." I lied calmly, the irritation evident in voice. There are times, such as these, where I don't even have to act to keep up my appearances. I half turn towards the door, sneaking a glance towards Renji's blushing form. My mask never faulted as the want grew in me.

Gin's presence grated on my nerves. I always was put off by him and even my fiery lover feels unnerved and just sickeningly uncomfortable around him. Him interrupting us put even more despise into my glare at him.

"Well, it seem that lieutenant Abarai will have to be more careful, wont he?" The captain paused, as though it was an order. "Now the reason I came all the way up here is because Head Captain Yamato has called together a meeting for all the captains and their lieutenants. He wished to hold the meeting after dusk, after all of the dinners have been served." I turned completely towards the man, slightly alarmed. Renji had also stopped in his work of picking up the fallen papers and turned to face the man. "Oh you two, don't worry." The man chuckled again and disgust replaced the alarm, I turned back towards the window, not with out catching a glimpse of the pale crimson hair boy and the scowl he wore. "It is just a simple meeting about rules and regulations. The head captain claims that we have gotten too lax."

I had completely lost interest with the other captain. "Very well," I spoke, my voice even and cool, perfectly concealing the hatred bubbling over in me. Those words were a dismissal and Gin very well knew that. He crossed the threshold, the door clicking closed behind him, without another word.

I listened as his foot steps retreated down the hall. When he was out of earshot I went to the door and turned the lock so I would have no more unwelcome visitors while I finished what the cocky red head had started.

As I turned around the boy was just standing up, papers stacked in his arms. I flash stepped towards him, pinning him against the desk and once again causing an ocean of papers to splash to the tile floor.

My hardness had died some at the intrusion but now my member stood at full attention. This reaction being caused by the shocked boy sitting beneath me on my desk. I lifted his leg, my fingers wrapping under the bend in his knee, and wrapped it around my hips myself. He was catching up and moved his arms to around my neck, pulling my chest flush with his as I stooped to brush our lips together.

As my tongue slid into his waiting mouth my hips jerked forward roughly and I grounded our heavily clothed erections together, the friction sending shivers up our backs and moans rising up our throats. I smiled into the kiss at hearing my secret lovers delicious moan. By now we were both rough and needy; Renji bit at my bottom lip like a naughty puppy while I pulled his hair roughly forcing his head back and eliciting an enticing moan from him.

Renji mewed under me as I rubbed our hips together roughly and pulled his hair, my other hand caressing his side as he arched into me. As my sweet uke's head got pulled back he clamped down on my lip, bringing it with him. I groaned in pain and pleasure from his sharp teeth pulling my lip and drawing blood as his fangs broke skin.

"Renji," I moaned out lowly to the boy, the message rang loud and clear to him. I did not want him anymore, I need him. I need him as though my life depends on it, as though I would crumble with out this boy.

Renji's nimble fingers rushed up to undo my clothing as I tore his clothes away. In record time both of us were completely undressed, having had much experience in the art of undressing the other by now. I kissed up the bare neck to the younger, the ends of my raven locks brushing against his chest and tickling him. The boy squirmed beneath me and chuckled, causing me to chuckle with him. I pulled my head back, taking away the cause of his squirming, and looked into the crimson hair god's caramel eyes.

I melted in his eyes, the soft green-brown depths swallowing me up. I slowly leaned forward and softly pressed my lips to his, my eyes refusing to close; so as to not miss a second of his shimmering pools of caramel.

The needy rush was gone, replaced by a loving air that was comfortably settling over us. Our movements seemed to be slower then they actually were. I placed my lips to his again, this time we shared a deeper, more passionate kiss. We pulled away and our gyrating hips came apart, the lose of his warm touch brought a groan to escape my lips.

My lovely boy turned around and bent over my desk. His crimson locks, swayed on his back lusciously as he peeked over his shoulder with a smirk just screaming to take him. I couldn't control the moan that rattled my throat, sending me forward to press against the smaller boy. I brushed his long hair across his back, relishing in how it made him shudder before latching my mouth onto the base of his neck.

As I licked and sucked on his now bruised flesh at his neck I stuck four fingers in his face for him to suck on. The tease ran his tongue slowly over my fingers, nipping at the tips of them and engorging them into his mouth, playing with them as I shuttered against him. No one had ever had this effect on me, not even her. This boy, he shakes me to my very core and sets all of my senses into overdrive.

I pulled my fingers out of the moist cavern of the boys mouth with a wanton moan. I rubbed his hip with my dry hand as one dripping finger made it into his entrance. The boy tensed but relaxed again as usual. The initial shock of having someone enter him would never leave this boy, and I never want it to. It's one of the many things that I love about him.

I pumped my fingers in and out of the boys puckered hole, three fingers have been entered into him. After several pumps I hit his G spot which had him howling in pleasure beneath me. With a smirk I hit that spot again, closely watching as his back arched forward, sending his neck back and cries of pleasure slipped past his cherry lips.

I removed my fingers, the moan of displeasure from my lover stroking my ego greatly. I pushed my head to his entrance and slowly pushed in an inch. Already Renji was tensed and in pain. I coaxed the boy so he relaxed his muscles. As the rings of muscles relaxed I pushed in all the way to the hilt, moaning out a butchered version of his name as his muscles contracted around me.

"Shhhh, hush baby, hush. Just relax and it will all get better," my crimson uke whimpered in pain as he tried to calm himself down. After several deep breaths I was able to pump out and back in again, angling to hit his sweet spot. Having had much practice I hit the spot head on and Renji screamed out in bliss.

I thrusted into the younger boy, my chest flush to his back, the sweat rolling off of us. My breath was hot in his ear as huffed and moaned with each pump. The red hair stuck to his back and some clung to my chest. I swiped as much as I could to the side, so it would blow in the cool breezing rolling in the open window.

The toned boy's body rocked with mine and animalistic noises broke past both of our lips, spilling into the dusk air. My hands roamed over the body of my lover, exploring every part of him. After several more thrusts the two of us were ready to spill over the edge. I grabbed his member and worked it with my thrusts, his pre cum spilling down my hand. I cried out as the tightening in my stomach twisted and clenched tighter, sending me over board. I continued to thrust, riding out my orgasm. Beneath me Renji cried out my name as I cried out his and came, splattering against his chest and the desk, some cum seeping down my fingers and running between my fingers.

I pulled out of my fiery beauty, exhausted. I flopped against my finished partner as he leaned against the desk, still panting. As our breath was about normal I chanced moving and pushed off of my lover, using the desk on either side of him as leverage.

I pulled Renji around and into my arms, his fiery locks soaked with sweat and the ends of them softly running across my skin, causing goose bumps to rise from my flesh. I held the boy close, never wanting to let go. I want to stay forever with him just like that, never needing to leave the embrace of the one I hold dearest.

Renji was the one who broke the embrace, mumbling how we had to go to the meeting. He looked upset about having to leave, he too wanted to stay as we were. We dressed silently, a comfortable air settling over us once more. As we turned to leave for the meeting I grabbed Renji's arm and pulled him into a soft yet passionate kiss. The perfect boy pushed into the kiss, deepening it before pulling away and following it with another chaste kiss, as though it were a signature.

"I love you," I breathed out to the caramel eyes locked onto my obsidian orbs. A large smile graced the cherry lips, a smile that only I can bring forth from this amazing boy.

"I love you too," he stated confidently, his voice soft but the truth in his voice loudly brought forward. Those caramel eyes, cherry lips, and fiery crimson mane are mine, forever.

* * *

How did you like it? Hmmm?  
It's my first Bleach fanfic and I hope it was good.  
Please review and tell me what you thought of it.

.Love.


End file.
